Halo Fanon talk:Guide to Fanon and Fanfiction
Copyright Concerns *Plagiarism!!!!!!* :O - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Perspectives This is truly the work of a genius.外国人(7alk) 03:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Moar internet memes!外国人(7alk) 03:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) To shed some light on the point of view discussion, insofar as I can remember there isn't such a thing as first-person omniscient; I think you mean third person omniscient, which is essentially the narrator being "omniscient" in regard to the story and its characters. As for second person view, it is when a story is told in first person, but not from the Main Character's point of view; an example would be most of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes novels, which are told primarily from Watson's point of view (despite being centered around Holmes). *GASP* Lies! 'Fanon for teh knobs Knaves' is better! Reviled Anthropomorhpic Fauna Furries ruin everything. Even Halo ;_; Semi-furry = still furry :P This guide is pretty cool. As for the furries, I like Piers Anthony's Mode series' justification, in that there are an infinite number of universes, and thus some have furry-like characters. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Allocated Praise Attention Unnoticed :Just noticed, heh? Teheee... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Halo/Twilight "then you get...*shudder*...THIS monstrosity. An apparently serious Halo/Twilight crossover. Please don't do this. Please." Well, I'm actually tempted to write my own Halo/Twilight fiction and make it as high-quality as I can make it, with discussions of religion and philosophy regarding the Covenant, making it as true to the original sources as possible. And no time travel. They're vampires; they can be alive in 2552. Hopefully you won't kill me if I decide to take on such a project. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Someone who needs to read this article :The page is three years old and the author has been inactive for quite some time... it is useless to point out such old article for having such flaws.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Blatant Plagiarism and historical fantasy, thank you very much!}} Vandal Psychology Particularly nasty vandals are sociopaths. Without having psychological training, etc. I am reasonably certain of this. Some of the things they say point at their outlook of the world: everybody's out to get each other, exploiting weakness (to the point of committing criminal acts) is fair game, stuff like that. I also suspect some of the minor vandals are sociopaths too dumb to be effectual, but the majority of minor vandals and trolls are normal people using the anonymity to let their aggressive sides out, which they believe is done by everyone (or at least the cool ones). Either way, there's no reasoning with them. Just ban and ignore. --Dragonclaws(talk) 12:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC) If My Demands Are Not Met... Further Praise Just one hell of a great line. :)}} Formal Adoption You wouldn't mind me moving this to an official project page, would you? :) — subtank (7alk) 00:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :More of the former, but you would have the final saying of course, i.e. "special rights". :) — subtank (7alk) 00:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Assessasessaurus # I also find the grammar section a little banal. Eventually (as always) I hope to go through it and remove some of that banality. # I've only gotten started on characterisation. You ain't seen nothing yet. # I didn't format the table of contents - that's courtesy of our own dear Subtank. I hope other people use it, and find it useful, but if you don't then it was designed to be collapsible and non-intrusive. Perhaps it isn't non-intrusive enough? # I need to take my own advice - Keep It Relevant indeed. Mostly, I seem to use this as a rant, or as practice for my coursework to gain an understanding of things that the article doesn't need. Again, I hope eventually to cut what doesn't need to be there and smooth out the wrinkles. # I've changed the article header, though it doesn't stop people reading the table of contents.}} ::I'm going to second the opinion on the floating ToC. All due respect to Subs, it's just not a good plan --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Appreciate the criticism. So, I take it revert back to the standard TOC? :) — subtank (7alk) 14:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) @Specops: I've made a template for this project page; what it does is redirecting readers back to the first header. Copy the following and place it in any section you think is necessary. — subtank (7alk) 14:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ↑ Return to top Please use this image :It doesn't look so good on a dark background. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::That's funny.Sparty 02:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Is there a way to change the background colour of a thumbnail image? I know you can do it with some templates. Normally it's not necessary for a thumbnail, but with transparent images it is. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Red Dwarf? Just looking through as I was bored and could do with the help but can I just ask is the "Mary Sue is Legion, for She is Many There are many faces of Mary Sue, all terrifying. There are too many to keep up with, so this is a short list of the most egregious examples. Abandon hope all ye who enter here. Look upon her works, ye Mighty, and despair!" a nod to the red dwarf episode legion (Achillies Reborn (talk) 12:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) :Sorry, Red Dwarf is one of those classic British comedies that I would love to see, but haven't yet. Just a coincidence. User:Morhek 02:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) A Correction Combat Service: Spartans are both specialists and generalists. Ever one of them is better at anything almost any unaugmented human can do, I believe you that you meant "Every." Sorry if this is not the case. --Madithamonsta (talk) 22:16, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Madison :Thank's for the correction! User:Morhek 02:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC)